Omi
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Post-Timeskip= |-|Wudai Orion= Summary Omi is a main character of Xiaolin Showdown and the Xiaolin Dragon of Water. Growing up as an orphan, Omi was the sole monk residing at the temple until the arrival of Clay, Kimiko and Raimundo. Omi, even from the get go is an extremely skilled and strong monk, especially for his size and age. While typically well meaning, Omi is also very arrogant constantly stating how much better he is than hi monks, but also trying to genuinely improve their skills. Omi also holds himself to a strict moral code, always helping those in need, whether they're Xiaolin, Heylin, Good or Evil. Similarly, as a byproduct of his childhood, Omi is also very honor bound, doing what he feel to be "honorable" rather than what he believe is right. This can be most clearly seen in the "Judging Omi, Saving Omi, Finding Omi" arc near the end of the series were he makes a promise to help Chase Young. In combat, Omi has masterful manipulation over Water, and to a lesser extent, Ice. He has been shown to be able to control all the water in a large cave and a massive river without much strain. Physically, Omi is no slouch either. He's consistently shown to be in the same league as Clay and Raimundo, both of which can casually punch through walls and rocks, and smash large glaciers. He is also extremely fast, even early on in the series he outpaced Dojo, who can fly across the planet in mere seconds Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, likely Low 7-B, possibly High 7-A | 5-B | At least Low 7-B, possibly High 7-A | Unknown. Possibly 3-A | Likely 5-A | 5-A Name: Omi Origin: Xiaolin Showdown Gender: Male Age: Around 11, 12 by EoS. Technically 1,500-1,580 years old Classification: Xiaolin Dragon of Water Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Tiger Senses, Mastery over Staves and Spears, Some degree of Reality Warping with his "dots". Can increase his strength, speed and durability via Formations. Has access to Shen Gong Wu that can grant the following abilities. Teleportation, Dream Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Flight, Increased Physical Attributes, Power Nullification and Reversal, Size Manipulation, Body Modification, Memory Manipulation, Resistance to Heat, Nigh-Omniscience, Magnetism Manipulation, Life Creation, Animal Control, Speed of Light travel, Age Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Thread Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Summoning, Portal Creation, Can Breath Underwater. Reality Warping in the Yin-Yang World Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level, likely Small City level (Has defeated the likes of Jack Spicer, who tanked a casual hit from Mala Mala Jong and survived a massive explosion that blew up the top of a mountain. Overpowered Rock Creatures who stomped Kimiko and Clay), possibly Large Mountain level via the Orb of Tornami (Should scale to Clay and Kimiko with their signature Shen Gong Wu of Tebigong and Star Hanabe respectively, which managed to slightly wound Evil Two Headed Dojo) and possibly by himself (Traded blows with Clay was possessed by Sibini at the time, who tanked a hit from his own Fist of Tebigong]) | Planet level (Slightly injured Chase Young and defeated foes that were stated to be able to destroy the world) | At least Small City level, possibly Large Mountain level (Utterly dominated his fellow monks in single combat and received training from none other than Chase Young himself. Nearly crushed Raimundo) | Unknown. Possibly Universe level (Stated that his only limit was his imagination and seemed to be able to warp the Yin-Yang World, which was stated to be a parallel universe to our own) | Likely Large Planet level (On par with Raimundo, who defeated Hannibal Roy Bean, who was strong enough to strike fear into Chase Young) | Large Planet level (After absorbing Omi's power, Chase gained the ability to warp the planet. Reversed Chase Youngs splitting of the Earth and repaired the World. Comparable to Raimundo who held his own against Chase, Guan and Wuya in single combat) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Beat Evil Two Headed Dojo in a race, Dojo should have comparable speed to The Serpents Tail). Speed of Light via the Shard of Lightning (Stated to boost the user's speed to the Speed of Light). Lifting Strength: Superhuman. Class K via Water Manipulation (Can manipulate all the water in a large waterfall) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class (Has defeated Jack Spicers many large robots), likely Small City Class (Can easily defeat Jack Spicer) | Planet Class '''via Dragon x Kamei formation (Defeated The Fearsome Four, who was stated to be able to destroy the world, managed to hurt Chase Young, albeit slightly) | At least '''Small City Class physically, possibly Large Mountain Class '''via Aquakinesis (Defeated all of his fellow monks in single combat. Nearly killed Raimundo) | '''Unknown. Possibly Universal | Likely Large Planet Class (Should be comparable to Raimundo) | Large Planet Class (Comparable to Raimundo, who was implied to have fended off Chase Young during Time After Time: Part II) Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (Survived for a long time at the center of the Earth with some issues), possibly Small City level (Comparable to Clay and Kimiko, who took casual hits from Mala Mala Jong) | Small City level (Survived the destruction of Wuya's Citadel, which decimated a mountaintop and a good chunk of a forest), possibly Large Mountain level (Tanked hits from Clay. Comparable to Raimundo who survived a beat down from Dude-Bot) | Planet level | At least Small City level, possibly Large Mountain level (His fellow monks couldn't even hurt him) | Unknown. Possibly Universe level | Likely Large Planet level (On par with Raimundo) | Large Planet level (Should be comparable to Raimundo) Stamina: Quite High. Did backbreaking labor on a farm for an entire day and only really got tired near nightfall. Range: Varies. Several Meters via Orb of Tornami, roughly Townwide via Aquakenisis (Manipulated a waterfall and all the water in a large cave). Planetary with his "dots" (Repaired the entire world from Chase Young's chaos). Orbital via the Lunar Locket (Can move the Moon toward the Earth at very fast speeds). Planetary level teleportation with the Golden Tiger Claws (Can teleport anywhere on or in the world). Possibly Universal as Yang Omi. Standard Equipment: The Orb of Tornami, The Shimo Staff, The Spear of Guan. Has access to an entire vault of Shen Gong Wu that grant numerous abilities. Intelligence: Incredibly High. Despite his young age, Omi is a master martial artist whose been training his entire life, Chronicles revealed that Omi has been training since he was a mere baby. Omi does however, think of his skills as being greater than they are and often belittles over just as skillful martial artists because of this. Nigh-Omniscient via the Fountain of Hui + Eagle Scope (Stated to give the user knowledge of everything in the universe, even abstract concepts like how to end all good or evil) Weaknesses: Arrogance, Naivety, Honor bound, not as experienced as he believes to be, is afraid of squirrels. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tsunami Strike Water:' Omi spins around, creating a large tornado of both water and ice (sometimes both at once). The attack can be used to daze the enemy or engulf them with a huge blast of water. The attack was strong enough to overpower and seriously hurt his fellow monks in combat. *'Tornado Strike Water:' Omi's main attack, this technique involves the manipulation of water that comes out of his hands in streams. The Ice Variation of this skill was strong enough to nearly crush Raimundo against a wall while Omi was on the side of Heylin. *'Tornado Strike Snow:' Similar to Tornado Strike Water, this skill creates Snow from his hands rather than Water. *'Wudai Neptune Water:' Essentially a stronger and more versatile version of Tornado Strike Water. Omi can now manipulate large bodies of water, create water out of air or even create tornadoes. *'Wudai Neptune Ice:' An Ice variation of his Wudai Neptune Water skill, its able to create a rain of icicle spikes. *'Shoku Neptune Water:' An even stronger variation of Neptune Water, this skill allows Omi to jet towards the opponent on an even more powerful flow of water. Key: Base (Beginning of series - Judging Omi Arc) | Dragon x Kamei Formation | Yin Omi | Yang Omi | Wudai Orion Formation | Base (Judging Omi Arc - Time After Time Arc) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Orphans Category:Kids Category:Martial Artists Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Memory Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Spear Users Category:Dream Users Category:Thread Users Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Earth Users Category:Monks Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 3